dragon_tail_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Log: 23-05-2013
Log: 05/23.2013 HydraOnyxDrakin: -as hydra wakes up in his room he walks 2 the shower and takes out a towl and takes a hot shower as the he is done showering the gets drest and opens his door walks trough th opening and closes it as he walks tward the stairs and walks of them with still some sor mussels after his spar with sif he walks 2 warts the bar puts his head down and jells guildmaster are you here as he drolls on the bar looking for some good coffie - Greenleaf102: -Sif wanders into the guild, absently playing her flute- KuroHasu: -Kuro walks out of his office after doing his daily work and hearing hydra at the bar. He looks at a hydra as he says- "Im here, Good morning" -He gets himself some herbal tea as he sits down behind the bar on his barstool and then hears Sif playing her flute- "Morning Sif!" Greenleaf102: -she is awakend from her thoughts by the guildmaster- "Goodmorning!" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Phoebe was awake for quite some time but still laying in her bed looking at the ceiling. She didn't feel like getting up just yet as she wanted to be lazy for a little longer. The bed she had in the guild was quite soft and to add to it, she wasnt really much of a morning person- - KuroHasu: -He looks at Sif and Hydra as he wonders where Phoebe is.- "Do you guys want anything?"-He sips his herbal tea and puts the cup back on the bar- "by the way, Phoebe still asleep or have you guys seen her?" -He smiles friendly- ' Greenleaf102:' -she snickers- "dunno, I haven't seen her. For all I know she could be in a coma or something" -she laughs- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -quickly she sat up in her bed, then looked around a little and as quick as she sat up she layed back down.- "Naaah no time to get up yet." -She said out loud to the air of her room and she started to draw circles in the air with her finger. Now she could allow herself to be lazy but also she knew she had to push herself out of that bed otherwise she would keep herself stuck in it the whole day.- HydraOnyxDrakin: -as hydra hears sif comming playing her flute he olmost flas back 2 sleep bescouse its sutch a nice and relexing song as he greeds the guildmaster and sif and asks the guildmaster is could have a cope of coffie as he olmost is falling back a sleep of sifs wonderfell musick as he falsoff hiss bar stool and is right back awake and thinks oke wtf ish going on here what is this sorcery as he ansers the guildmasters qestion i think shje is still up in her room i heard some noise comming of her room- Greenleaf102: -sees Hydra fall off of his barstool and tries not to laugh- KuroHasu: -he laughs a bit as he sips his tea again- "haha okay, shell be down stairs soon then i think" -He gets some coffee and hands it over to Hydra- "And you Sif? want anything?" Greenleaf102: -she gives Hydra one more look and then turns her attention to Kuro- "No thanks, I'm good" HydraOnyxDrakin: -as hydra stants up and sits down on his bar stool agagain and picks up his coffie and drinks it- ' Greenleaf102:' -she looks at Hydra again- "It's not a magic melody, but the flute has been made with magic. That could be a reason it's music can be... enchanting" -she smiles- HydraOnyxDrakin: -as he looks 2 sif and ses wel thats still a nice sounds tht irts having xPhoebeDrOnyx: -She wiggled a little in her bed. Then, like something bit her, she jumped up from the bed, took her clothes and ran to the shower. This was a new method of her to get away from the lazyness. If she could all do that within little time then the lazyness would have to stay away and then just maaaybe she once could be energetic in the morning. She made quite a noise upstairs while she ran around, bumping her head to the bathroom door. Carefully she rubbed her head then quickly went in. She wouldnt allow herself to make it cost more time- KuroHasu: -He looks to the ceiling as he heard a loud bang- "I think someone woke up haha" Greenleaf102: -Sif looks up to the ceiling as well- "ouch, that gotta hurt" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Quickly she dropped her clothes on the ground and pulled her pyjama out jumping under the shower. She quickly got out again, got dressed and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Quickly she gave herself a look in the mirror before she jumped into her shoes and ran down the stairs- "Sorry for being late." -She said with a wide grin on her face and jumped on a barstool- ' HydraOnyxDrakin:' -as hydra drinks his coffie slowy it he puts the cup as he ses two the guildmaster i thinks so two guildmaster as he drinks more coffie he asks the guildmaster can you unlock the basement for me im going two train soon as he smiles friendly 2 him as the drinks more of his good cupe of coffie as he ses two the master its good cupe of coffie my complments master as he smiles friendly again as he sees is coffie up os olmoast empty and ere ish only2 or 3 sips left - KuroHasu: -He smiles- "Goodmorning Phoebe, would you like breakfast or anything?"- then he looks at hydra- "sure one sec ill unlock it for you" -he walks to the basement as he puts his hand on the door when a magic circle appears and unlocks it, then walks back- "its open now" ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She held her hand to her stomach as it growled immediately as she heard the word 'breakfast' and she nodded as she got a little ashamed of her mannerless stomach. She looked at everyone as she smiled brightly.- "Goodmoring, yall have slept well?" ' KuroHasu:' -he smiles and makes some breakfast for phoebe while replying to her question- "ive slept well thank you, and you guys?" -He walks back and hands phoebe some breakfast- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Her stommach growled louder as she saw the food and she bend over to her tummy for a moment- "Shush you, you ll get your food, now be quiet." -She sat back up and smiled at the guild master as she tanked him for the food and slowly started to eat- Greenleaf102: -sif doesn't say anything and looks at the flute she's still holding in her hands- HydraOnyxDrakin: -as he takes the last two sips of the coffie he gets up from his barstool as he sees phoebe walking down and twards the bar ish finely down as he greets her and walks on two his room and grabs a towl and leaves the room again walks down the stairs again and walks past the table's as he comes closer the bar he takes a right trun walks on two the basement trap dore as he opens it and jells if you want w8tch ure welcome join me as he puts the base ment light on and closes the basement trapdore and walks down the basement stairs he takes of his cote and his bag as takes of his scarf and thinks il flind him grendpa i wil find igneel for you and il train hard for that quist two come as he lays down the scarf he got from his grandfather - KuroHasu: - He nods to hydra as a reply on what he said as he walks past the bar, then looks at Sif and suddently remembers he got news for her- "OH! Sif? i might have found a spell that could bring back your memory. If not then it wont do any harm or anything so either way its safe. Ill need your lacryma for it though" -He turns around and walks into his office as he grabs the paper wich he wrote the spell on and then walks back to Sif and Phoebe- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -She watched him go downstairs while she was eating and stopped chewing for a moment as she wondered if it was tension she felt from him. Her stommach made her stop wondering and continue eating. She growled a little as she looked at her tummy as she would ve hit it if it wouldnt hurt her or make her throw up. Then directed her attention to the guild master as she heard him speak about a spell to bring back memory and then she looked at Sif as she noticed that it was great news and kept watching as she ate- Greenleaf102: -Sif looks up with a jolt- "Are you sure? Really?" -in her excitement she almost knocks Phoebe off of her barstool- "Ofcourse, here it is!" -she holds up her headband with the lacrima- KuroHasu : -He smiles- "haha yes im very sure, i have it right here- "he nods to the paper as he takes the headband in one hand while looking at the spell- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -She dodged quickly and looked at Sif with a grin and she chuckled a little then quickly swallowed the food. And she really hoped that the news was true and it was quite fun to see her that enthousiastic but also cuz she was very curious about what happend in the past- Greenleaf102: -She looks at the guildmaster, curious, but cautious- "Uhm.. what am I supposed to do? Just stand here, or?" KuroHasu: -He looks at Sif as he replies- "just clear your mind and stay where you are. That should be fine. Nothing to be scared of ;)" -He concentrates with the lacryma headband in one hand and the in the other the paper with spell. As he starts speaking the words, a big magic circle appeared aboven Sif. you could feel the magic power through the building as he finished his words and spell. A big glow appeared around Kuro as it went to Sif and then vanished with the circle. Then he looks at Sif as he asks- "and? do you remember anything now? did it work? how are you feeling?" HydraOnyxDrakin: -as hydra sits down in the middel of the basement in consentraison and truns in two matative state two clear his mind before starting his training he sits in maditasion for over an hour he opens up his eye's as he starts stretching his mussels as he stars doeing a 1000 squats he do's not do them fast but slow so he trains the strenght of hiss mussels and not 2 buff them upas he hits 500 he takes a little break as takes his towl an deps his head of a little and walks up the stairs again as he walks two the bar and sees over happy sif as he ses at the bar and aks whats happening here - xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-Phoebe watches Sif and their guildmaster curious of what is about to happen while slowly chewing- ' Greenleaf102: -she sits tight through the process. When the magic circle appears she can feel the power vibrating through her, like some latent, suppressed power is awakened. She closes her eyes trying to get a grip on the images flashing inside her head. She can't make out wether it are memories or not. When it's over she opens her eyes and sees Kuro looking at her- "I.. I don't know what I feel.. I feel different, but I... I..." -suddenly her eyes roll back in her sockets and she crashes on the floor with a bang- ' HydraOnyxDrakin:' -as hydra catches sif before she hits the ground - HydraOnyxDrakin: -and holds her in his arms and asks the master what just happent here as he looks im with a wtf face - KuroHasu: -Kuro gasps as she falls and jumps over the bar with the headband still in his hand- "Sif? are you there?"-he turns his head to hydra as he replies- "i did a spell wich might have restored her memories since she lost thos cause of a spell the dark guild placed on her" xPhoebeDrOnyx: '''-Quickly she left the barstool as she stood next to them as she looked at Sif then at their guild master as she tried to make sence to herself of what happend then without asking or hessitation she ran upstairs to get a towel and made it a little wet with cold water, she ran down back to them- "could this help too?" '''KuroHasu: -he looks at phoebe as he takes the towel and puts in on sif's head- "yes that might be of help, thank you Phoebe. Good thinking you did there" -he smiles at her and then looks back at Sif- HydraOnyxDrakin: -as he ses 2 the guild master if she aint awake in 30 there is only one how can save her - HydraOnyxDrakin: -were i cn think of- xPhoebeDrOnyx: '''-She smiled back at him then quickly looked back at Sif with worried eyes hoping that she would regain consiousness soon as it was unknown what had happend to cause her losing her consiousness- '''xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she tilted her head a little as she looked at hydra for a moment- "do you have any idea what caused it?" ' KuroHasu:' "She'll be fine. The spell cant do any harm. Else i wouldnt have done it " -carefully he puts the headband back around Sif's head as he waits- ' HydraOnyxDrakin:' -wel dere a 2 possebillteys - the 1st is that the inpackt of the spell coused her 2 faint- ' HydraOnyxDrakin:' -ore the 2knd one ish that se is reliving her past and endid in a taporairy coma ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She looks back again at their guild master as she heard him say that it wouldnt harm her feeling a little less worried but not much as she hoped to see Sif consious again- "But what happend? Dit the spell work?" HydraOnyxDrakin: yeah but i think she just faintit from the inpacht ' KuroHasu:' "Hydra like i said it couldnt really harm her. Untill she's awake i dont know if it worked or not. But we'll see Phoebe, dont worry" HydraOnyxDrakin: i know master but it can be that she just fainint KuroHasu: "mhm she did, but its nothing bad. I wonder if it worked though..." -He looks at Sif again- ' HydraOnyxDrakin': me two i hope she has her memmory back s he smiles ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She looked back at Sif now very curious if the spell worked. Maybe it would lift a burden from her past if she knew what had happend before- ' HydraOnyxDrakin:' -but whati came up was a bottle o f water as he smiles but keep that il go back wen i know sif ish oke - Greenleaf102: -sif's eyes flutter for a moment but stay shut. Suddenly, her body spasms, causing her to accidentally kicking hydra in the face. Then she goes limb again- HydraOnyxDrakin: outch x.x ' xPhoebeDrOnyx': -Phoebe grin's for a moment as she looks up at Hydra chuckles a little but then looks back at Sif as she says quietly- "Sif, why aren't you waking up, what is going on, what did you see? " KuroHasu: -He backs off a little with his eyes wide- "Sif? can you hear us?" HydraOnyxDrakin: - and why dont jou punch me sif while your at it - Greenleaf102: -suddenly Sif's eyes fly open and she wakes up thrashing violently, forming two green magic orbs in her hands throwing them at random places within the guildhall, while screaming on the top of her lungs- ' HydraOnyxDrakin:' -as hydra jumps up of bar stoo; and hears sif screaming and as he sees she is on egde o f atking as hydra flames his arms and stants befor sif and jells sif snap out of it - xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-quickly she jumps back a little as she watches what happened feeling her heart shoot towards her throat throbbing wildely as she watches at what happened- '''KuroHasu: '-he dodges one orb that flies right towards him and looks at Sif- "Sif, its okay, its just us. O.O" '''HydraOnyxDrakin: master ,phoebe HydraOnyxDrakin: '-as hydra ses 2 them open up the basement im trying 2 lure her there were she cant do mutch damige ' xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she looks at Hydra but shakes her head as she stands back up- "no, we shouldnt run. We should help her instead of running" HydraOnyxDrakin: rater have the guild in ruines ? Greenleaf102: -By hearing the guild master's voice, sif calms down a bit, looking around like a deer in headlights- KuroHasu: "the guild wont be damaged. Sif will calm down" -He puts his hand on Sif's shoulder- "its okay. Calm down, were here with you" ' xPhoebeDrOnyx': -She watches them as she still trembles on her leggs as she didnt expect that kind of power but refuses to go anywhere staying put at the same place with her feet like nailed to the ground- ' Greenleaf102:' -sif looks around with eyes filled with utter fear. she saw something that frightened her more than all the possible scary things in the world. She looks at Kuro, at hydra, at phoebe... phoebe... suddenly she lashes out in rage and fear, and she jumps towards phoebe, trying to attack her- "You! You did this to me! You destroyed my home, my life, everything and now you come for me huh!?" KuroHasu: -he is shocked as Sif starts to attack Phoebe out of nowhere and yells she needs to calm down- ' HydraOnyxDrakin:' -as hydra acts fast and jumps before phoebe and catches the bow from sif Greenleaf102: -she doesn't listen to Kuro and slams hydra out of her way, with more strenght she normally has and tries to get close to phoebe- xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-Her eyes widen even more as she saw Sif come at her and can barely dodge the attack that was directed to her. She rolled over a few times on the floor till she stands back on her feet- "Sif, it's me, don't you remember? I haven't done anything to you. -She kept watching her as she made sure that the lock was on her daggers so she wouldnt draw them in a reflex as she didn't want to hurt her even if she was able to get to her daggers- ' Guest_SerasAiHellsing: -Ina Was wondering around aimlessly, it seems like she had been doing only that her whole life. As she was walking through the streets she heard a clatter in the near by building, now that got her interested. She decided to peer through a window to see what was going on. The building looked like some sort of guild, and that really got her hopes up. And then being excited she started sparking, she forgot to control her emotions and sent a happy wave of electricity throught the metal parts of the building- HydraOnyxDrakin: - as hydra gets slamed he stants up and jells 2 sif its not her but me if you looking for a fight and come here - ' Greenleaf102:' -she growls at hydra and throws an energy ball his way. She looks at phoebe and starts yelling, tears streaming down her face- "Don't try to pretend! I saw you! I saw you and that wretched group of yours, you tried to kill me!" ' KuroHasu:' -still shocked about what happened he suddently feels a new sort of energy as he looks around the guild to see where it comes from- ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -quickly she stood up straight as she tried to remain calm as she got a little scared of what was happening- "I haven't done anything, I didn't try to kill you, really im honest. Before I joined the guild and before you did I ve never met you. You have to believe me!" Guest_SerasAiHellsing: -Ina fell back from the window after her little shock and shook her head.- "ooof" -She picked herself back up and knocked on the guilds door- "Hello!!!!! Is this a real guild???? Hello!!!!" -with her voice raising sparks started to fizzle from her mouth- HydraOnyxDrakin: -as hydra terns 2 the the master ans asks him you feel it 2 hea that waird persense master?- ' KuroHasu:' -He slashes some dark colored wind towards Sif to get her away from phoebe. Then he hears someone falling as he runs towards the person underneath the window.- "Hey there, yes we are a guild."-he reaches out his hand- "im Kuro the guild master, how can i help you?" Guest_SerasAiHellsing: -Ina reached for the guys hand and smiled, controlling her sparks a bit, only to have them spark near her blonde twintails. Ina looked up at him with her bright yellow eyes filled with hope.- "I'm Ina, short for Inabikari. C..can....can I join your guild sir? I wish to belong somewhere and home my magic!" ' Greenleaf102': -she is knocked back by a dark kind of wind and she looks at phoebe, while standing frozen on the spot. Finally something is dawning on her mind and she falls on her knees sobbing uncontrollably- "I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to attack.. it's just... I had this nightmare, and it was so real.. edolas was burning.. I could smell the fire, taste the ashes and hear the screams of everyone in the village.. and you where attacking me. You were leading the attack on my home.. but now I think about it, you looked slightly different" ' KuroHasu:' -He smiles friendly at her- "nice to meet you Ina. Yes you can join, were a quite new guild though. i see you have electricty kind of magic?" -He looks at the sparks as he grands her the guild mark- xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-Her breath was heavy as she tried to catch it again then closed her eyes for a moment holding her hands infront of her face to calm her heart down a little so she wouldnt get dizzy of the shock then quickly walked over to Sif standing infront of her resting both of her hands on her shoulders as she looked at her with a soft look on her face tilting her head a little- "It's okay, it might have had something to do with your memory. But I can promise you that it wasnt me that you ve seen. I have never been there and would never do that to you or to anyone. -Carefully she hugged her as she wanted to comfort her knowing this must be very hard on her- ' KuroHasu: "Nice we havent got anyone like that here yet" -then he turns around looking at Sif who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit as he wonders what happened to her and if the spell worked- ' Greenleaf102:' -she allowes Phoebe to hug her and just sits on the ground, feeling totally exhausted- "The you in the nightmare was so real.. I could have sworn I've met her for real.." ' HydraOnyxDrakin: '-looks 2 the master looks like your spel konda workt kuro- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -she sits next to her on the ground as she thinks for a little- "I have no idea how you could ve seen me there. As far as I know I have never been to edolas in my entire life. Ive been with my family all my life and trying to get .... -she swallowed as she silently said- "Just trying to clear the names of my grandparents". ' Greenleaf102: '-she looks at phoebe and then to the damage she has done to the guildhall- "oh no... did I do that?" -she looks at Kuro with a frightened look- ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She lookes up for a moment as she chuckles a little- Somewhere I am kinda glad that you didn't show that power in our fight. I would have lost at few seconds time. You have something inside of you which makes you like really strong. I think also that our guild master would rather have you and us all be okay instead of the building" KuroHasu: -He walks to sif and kneels down with her.- "Are you okay? what happened? you suprised me there" Greenleaf102: -she tries to hide her trembling hands- "I... I'm not sure what happened, but I really thought Phoebe was trying to kill me.." -she blinks away a few tears- "And now I see what I did to the guild... I can't believe I did that, I'm not THAT strong.. am I?" Guest_SerasAiHellsing: -Ina sits on the floor behind the counter and nomes on some cake she bought before coming here)) ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She looks up at Sif as she still looks a little worried- "Your reaction was quite reasonable. You thought you saw an enemie and you wanted to fight that enemie. Plus if you re this strong then you can really fight this real enemie of edolos right? " ' KuroHasu:' -He smiles as looks at sif- "you are.. but dont worry about that, id rather have a destroyed guild then hurted members." ' Greenleaf102: '-she sighs as she hears te nice words of her fellow members- "I guess that's true. I do feel different though.. I don't have my memories back, but I had a kinda flash and it feels like there's a volcano in my stomach" ' xPhoebeDrOnyx': -she looks at the ground for a moment thinking but then looks back up- "maybe this is proof that there is something that has happened and that you might need to remember? To encourige you to get your memory back even more? " ' Greenleaf102:' -she looks at phoebe and shrugs- "I dunno.." xPhoebeDrOnyx: -carefully she pats Sif's shoulder as she looks at her with a friendly look on her face- "We ll all be here for you to help you in any way you need. And if you need to blow off some steam I'm allways willing to spar. It was a very impressive power you showed." Guest_SerasAiHellsing: '-finishes her cake and giggles- "that was nummi" -she peered over the counter looking at sif and phoebe- ' Greenleaf102: -she smiles carefully at Phoebe- "Thank you. The thing is... I don't know how I used that power.. I can still feel it, but I wouldn't know how to call upon it again.." ' Guest_SerasAiHellsing:' -ina pounced on the counter and looked at hydra and tried reaching for his scarf- Nyaa ' -END-'